1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus for reading and analyzing an original document on which a print control instruction and a drawing composition instruction have been written, thereby image-processing predetermined image data in accordance with contents instructed to the original and also relates to an image processing method for such an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals) each having a scanner unit and a recording unit have been widespread in homes. The number of functions equipped for the MFP is further increasing. For example, in addition to the fundamental functions of the MFP such as copy, PC print, PC scan, and the like, many functions such as film scan, film copy, digital camera direct printing, and the like for the purpose of realizing what is called a “photo-print” have been proposed.
Thus, photograph images obtained by photographing objects by a digital still camera or a silver salt (film-based) camera can be easily printed in the home. Further, not only such a function that the photographs are printed as they are in the home but also a higher advanced photo-printing function of making a modification such as trimming, frame composition, or the like has also started to be proposed. It is an object of the modifying function of the photograph to print a photograph image having higher artistic product characteristics by image-processing a photo-print result so as to obtain a finish which the user likes or combining various raw materials such as frame, illustration, and the like into the photograph.
However, the modifying function of the photograph as mentioned above is generally accompanied with the complicated operation. To execute the photo print by the MFP without using the PC, it is particularly important that a user's desired print result can be provided by the simple and easy-to-understand operation. However, there is such a problem that, as compared with the PC, it is more difficult to allow the MFP of the limited resources to execute the complicated operation.
As one of trials for solving such a problem, there has been proposed a “sheet scanning system” in which a mark sheet written by the user with a pencil, a pen, or the like is read by a scanner of the MFP and printing is performed in accordance with a print control command obtained by analyzing such a mark sheet.
There is a composite print as one of the specific photo print functions of the MFP using the sheet scanning system. The composite print function is a function in which an image which has been handwritten onto a sheet by the user and image files which have been recorded in a memory card or the like inserted in the MFP are combined and printed in accordance with a predetermined layout. According to the composite print function, a photo modifying print by using the RC, which print being provided with the high artistic product characteristics by the handwriting in which an advanced skill is required, can be easily realized by the home-use MFP.
To realize the composite print function, various image processing techniques are necessary. For example, in a copying apparatus or a photograph developing apparatus, a technique in which the handwritten image is scanned and combined with another image (scan original, digital image file, or the like) and the composite image is printed or copied exists.
A technique in which not only the handwritten image and another image are simply combined but also a closed area is detected has been proposed as a more advanced combining processing technique. The closed area is a closed area, for example, an inside area closed by a line. There is a case where a number of such closed areas are included in an illustration or characters drawn by the user. By distinguishing the closed area from the handwritten image and executing a special image process, an expressing ability of the drawing composite print is improved.
For example, if an image process in which the inside portion of an alphabetical character “o” is set to a white-on-black portion, or the like is executed, the user's drawing can be made more conspicuous with respect to the composite image to be combined.
A technique in which an image is trimmed by using the closed area has also been proposed. The “trimming using the closed area” is a function in which the closed area which has been handwritten onto the original is read by the scanner unit and analyzed and a trimming process is executed to predetermined image data.
To use the closed area, it is necessary to certainly detect the closed area from the handwritten image. Various techniques have also been opened with respect to an algorithm for such a detection. For example, a technique for raising a concentration of the scanned image data until the closed area is detected has also been opened in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H07-298030.
As a method of using the closed area, a method of executing a predetermined image process with respect to only the closed area which satisfies a designated predetermined condition has also been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H05-006414.
To enhance the composite function using the sheet of the MFP, it is effective to use those related arts. However, each of the conventional composite print techniques has been made on the assumption that the single function is executed. That is, nothing is considered with respect to the composite function in the sheet scanning system which is realized by the assembled apparatus such as an MFP.
For example, a conventional application using the PC uses processes in which the user instructs and executes the modification of the image step by step and progresses the image modifying processes in order, thereby creating a target image. In such a case, if an image processing result which the user desires cannot be obtained, the user can return the processing routine to the one-precedent state of the image modifying processes executed to the image.
On the other hand, in the case where the MFP intends to realize the composite print by the sheet scanning system, it is necessary to interpret the instructions of the user in a lump from the read sheet and execute the image modifying processes without receiving the user's instructions step by step with respect to the modification of the image.
According to the sheet scanning system, since it is an object to provide an easy-to-understand user interface, it is desirable to complete the sheet reading operation only once.